1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of racks, and specifically relates to a flexible hanging strap for supporting a number of elongated objects in a horizontal position.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,138, Kirschner shows an apparatus for carrying skis on the roof of a car. A number of bolsters 22 are spaced along a cord or cable 18 that extends horizontally across the roof of the car. Each bolster includes a clamping line 24 that draws the skis snugly against the bolster. In contrast, the present invention does not require the use of bolsters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,300, Davies shows a cradle that can be mounted to the window sill of a car for /// /// /// carrying a pair of skis along the side of the car. A flexible strap is used to restrain the skis in the cradle, but the strap does not support the skis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,182, Calvin shows a gun rack formed of metal straps that are covered with a plastic tube and that are bent to form a cradle-like portions of the rack that support the guns. The rack is intended to be mounted in a vehicle, and the guns are prevented from bouncing out of their cradles by means of adjustable flexible straps. The straps do not support the guns, and no loops are formed along the straps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,247, Norrington shows a gun rack having rigid cradles that are attached to rigid strap metal for supporting the guns. No flexible straps are used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,997, Michael shows a ski rack mounted to the curved inside wall of a van. No flexible straps are used.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,354, Sokolow shows a rack made of pipe for mounting water skis.
Thus, although many forms of racks are known in the art, the unique structure of the present invention does not appear to be known. /// /// /// /// /// /// /// /// ///